


Healing

by TextualDeviance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextualDeviance/pseuds/TextualDeviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nogitsune is gone, there are more wounds to heal than just the physical ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

_Damn werewolf hearing_ , Isaac thought as the gentle knock echoed through his room.

"Isaac? You OK in there?" Scott whispered, so as not to wake his mom, but Isaac could hear well enough—as well as Scott undoubtedly had heard the poorly muffled sobs.

"Fine." Isaac's voice was rough and wet, making the lie that much more obvious. He doubled down anyway. "I'm fine, really."

A moment of quiet, then a soft thump—Scott's head resting on the door, Isaac figured.

"I'm not." All trace of alpha bravado was gone, and for a moment, Scott sounded just as weak and vulnerable as Isaac had always felt, even after his transformation.

Rubbing a shaky hand across his face, Isaac got up and went to the door. He stood aside, welcoming Scott in, and closed the door behind them. The room was dark, lit only by a sliver of the waxing moon, but it was more than enough to see the pain etched on Scott's face.

Isaac sat down on the bed, tucking a leg underneath him and pulling his damp pillow to his chest. Scott started for the chair in the corner, but Isaac frowned and cocked his head. Scott hesitated for a moment, then turned and came to sit on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry she came to me," Scott stared at the floor and fidgeted. "I'm sorry I was the one …"

Isaac's throat tightened, but he shrugged. "I was wounded. I couldn't move. You were there. You … you did what I couldn't. But even if I could have, I'm not upset about that."

Scott looked up, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We both loved her," Isaac said.

"We did." Scott sighed. "And she loved both of us. I think I always knew that, actually. I'm sorry I hit you before. I was jealous, but I guess I shouldn't have been."

"Nope." Isaac shook his head. His breath hitched, and a brief moment of panic shot through him, but grief overrode his usual reticence. "She wasn't the only one who loved you anyway."

"Huh? You mean Kira? I know she likes me, but I don't know—"

"No, Scott." Willing away the trembling, Isaac lay a hand on Scott's arm.

"Oh."

Scott went quiet, and for a moment, Isaac wondered if he'd made a huge mistake. Visions of being cast out and left to wander—left to try to eke out a dangerous existence as an omega—flew through his mind. He snatched his hand back and started muttering, trying to come up with words to get himself out of this awkward situation.

Then Scott reached for his hand, pulling it back toward him and placing it over his heart. Its beat quickened, and Scott's grip tightened. He closed his eyes. An odd rush coursed through Isaac's veins and he suddenly felt light—almost giddy.

"I've taken your pain before," Scott explained. "I can take this kind of pain, too."

Isaac tried to pull away. "Scott, you don't have to—"

"I'm your alpha," Scott reminded him. "It's my job to take care of you." He brought Isaac's hand to his face. Kissing the palm, his lips soft and moist, he murmured, "And I think healing you will heal me this time, too."


End file.
